


Bullet

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Hal gets shot





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

A familiar sound tore through the air, and Hal reacted without thinking, prompted by instinct. He threw himself at Sinestro and knocked him to the ground - just in time too. The bullet tore through the Green Lantern's force field like it was non existent and a sharp impact buried into Hal's side, where Sinestro had been standing just a moment before.

Only briefly could Hal feel relieved by his success for an instant later, his knees buckled and he sank to the ground under the wave of pain that shook through him. His fingers scrabbled to clutch at his side, anything to ease the splitting pain he was trying to bite back, but he was met with little success. Warm liquid seeped from between his fingers but all he could think of through his pain filled haze was to hope, desperately, that Sinestro was alright and to curse these aliens for trying to hurt him.

Then again, he supposed, the aliens were only defending themselves. This was one of those dead boring diplomatic missions that sent Hal to sleep where Sinestro half threatened, half sweet talked the aliens into cooperating with the Guardians. It was both intimidating and appealing but the aliens were apparently not interested if Hal was to judge by his current agony. Still, he couldn't lie around feeling sorry for himself forever.

Gritting his teeth, Hal bandaged up his side with a construct and dragged himself to his feet just in time for Sinestro to tug him out of the path of another bullet which went whizzing past. "We need to leave," Sinestro ordered and pushed him towards the door. Asking no questions, though he had a few, Hal stumbled his way to the exit and somehow made it. As he opened the door, however, he glanced back, concerned why Sinestro wasn't right behind him. His worries were unfounded.

Although severely outnumbered, Sinestro was holding his ground admirably, knocking three aliens back with one construct as they tried to approach. It was so obvious who had the greater advantage that Hal felt like an idiot for even considering Sinestro might need his help. Of course, Hal had seen him fight before, had been his opponent several times too for training, so he knew of Sinestro's skill. He just couldn't help but worry, even as the awe Sinestro inspired in him continued to make its impact.

Standing, entranced, Hal forgot his pain as he watched Sinestro wield the ring with a passion and determination he'd never seen from anyone else and even then, he'd only seen it a few times. Rarely did Sinestro have a chance to go full out but when he did, he was absolutely amazing. Everything Hal could ever hope to be and so much more. His control was perfect, his constructs were perfect, his flight was perfect, Hal could watch him forever. Sadly, he had no time for it.

As a gap appeared between enemies, Sinestro flew forward and hastily, Hal stepped aside. When Sinestro was through, he slammed the door back shut behind them both and reinforced it with his ring, just in case the aliens decided to follow. Unfortunately, the effort proved too much and Hal's knees gave way once more. A second before he hit the ground, Sinestro caught him, hands firm on Hal's ribcage. "Are you able to survive the trip back to Oa or must I remove the bullet?" the Korugarian asked, matter of factly and Hal knew Sinestro didn't particularly care either way.

It took a moment for Hal to understand the question, mind working sluggishly, and while he considered, his arm was pulled to rest across Sinestro's shoulders, offering more support. Most of his weight was held up by Sinestro now. "I'm fine," he said finally, though his teeth were pressed tightly together. "I don't think I want you digging around inside me." Somehow, he didn't think it would be as pleasant as he would like.

Nevertheless, his statement broke the tension he could feel in Sinestro's shoulders as the Korugarian huffed out a breath of amusement. "We all must do things we would rather not," Sinestro advised him.

"How philosophical," Hal muttered, unimpressed. "I told you, I'm fine." Defensive now, he spied blood decorating Sinestro's knuckles and nodded towards it. "What happened there?" he asked and twisted to watch the man answer. He was aware Sinestro wasn't one to get his hands dirty unless absolutely necessary so throwing punches was a rare thing.

"I broke the jaw of the man who shot you," Sinestro revealed coolly, glancing down at his hand. His eyes were as hard as diamonds and the sight caused Hal to swallow. "Unfortunately, my action inspired the others to attack me. No longer will we be able to resolve this peacefully." The door shook as the aliens inside hammered upon it and Sinestro's gaze flicked towards the noise. "We ought to leave."

"What about the Guardians?" Hal had to know, incredulous that Sinestro would up and abandon a mission without fighting for it. Again, the door shook, and Hal peered around Sinestro to eye it warily. If he had to, he'd fight, regardless of his injury.

"The Guardians, as I think you would say, can take their orders and stuff them." Sinestro spoke in a way that was perfectly serious but Hal had to snort a laugh anyway. Hearing Sinestro speak like a human in that unique accent of his was definitely something Hal would want to hear again, if it wasn't so disturbing. "Regardless, you have been injured in your bid to protect me. Therefore, it is only right I ensure the effort does not kill you. Consider it my thanks, if you will."

Though he wanted to, Hal didn't argue, knowing Sinestro had made up his mind. Risking the Guardians' annoyance was never done lightly and he was flattered Sinestro found him a worthy reason to do just that. He also knew Sinestro had a habit of making better decisions than him and though he was sure he could have stayed and kept fighting if he had to, he surrendered to the other man's judgement, just this once. There was, however, something be needed to clear up. "No need to thank me," Hal corrected as Sinestro began to help him limp down the hallway. "That's not why - hey!"

Without breaking stride, Sinestro had scooped Hal into his arms bridal style and taken off. Admittedly, it was a whole lot faster but Hal could walk, dammit! "Is there a problem?" Sinestro asked, as though he didn't understand why Hal was whacking him on the arm in an attempt to make him let go.

"Yes," Hal snapped. "I feel like a two-year-old, put me down!" Again, he whacked Sinestro on the arm, but not too hard. He didn't want to get dropped as he'd probably hurt himself further. Nor did he want to hurt Sinestro, even if his pride was wounded.

"Ah, yes, naturally I should take your 'feelings' into account while trying to save our lives. It was either this or us both getting shot." That brought Hal up short. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of Sinestro's death. So he fell silent, his lips pressed tightly together, and left Sinestro to it. A moment later, two aliens blocked the hallway and Hal barely had time to react before Sinestro crashed through the ceiling, narrowly avoiding another barrage of bullets.

Hal blinked. "You just broke their ceiling," he said, surprised, and strained himself to look down at the ground rapidly falling away. Now, there was a giant hole in the roof of the aliens' building and he caught a glimpse of a couple of them looking very unhappy and probably promising retribution.

"Yes, I did," Sinestro answered and Hal laughed at his smug tone. His side flared with pain at the new demands placed upon it and his laugh quickly turned into a weak cough. When his wheezing stopped, the pain didn't die back down and Hal felt vaguely light headed. He tried to shake it off but only ended up shuddering and feeling more woozy than before. Unfortunately, he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep so he cast his gaze around for something to focus on to stay awake. Naturally, his eyes found Sinestro.

Snuggling closer, in the interest of less air resistance, in space, Hal wrapped his arms around Sinestro's neck and murmured, "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" One of his fingers traced a path over the tip of Sinestro's ear and Hal smiled dreamily, enjoying the unusual shape.

"Not that I recall." Sinestro's answer was curt, professional, and Hal pouted, letting his hand drop back down. He couldn't keep still for more than a few seconds though, and his fingers came up to trace the sharp angle of Sinestro's collarbone. He watched, fascinated, as the green energy under his fingertips shifted and gleamed, hiding Sinestro's skin from his view.

"Then you're very pretty," Hal mumbled and yawned. Shifting around, as much as he was able to in Sinestro's arms, he nuzzled into the man's neck but as much as he wanted to sleep, he forced himself to keep his eyes open. His mouth felt very dry, heart pounding in his ears and he was suddenly very glad he hadn't insisted on staying to fight. Again, despite knowing the folly of his action, he reached out but this time, his fingers found the curve of Sinestro's lips, white gloves a contrast against dark skin. It was very, very, quiet, and he could feel the tension in Sinestro's shoulders.

When Sinestro made no move to push him away, Hal wondered if that was because he was busy concentrating on flying or he actually didn't mind. "Is this bothering you?" he asked, curious, ready to withdraw if he got confirmation. His fingers continued to explore, trailing across Sinestro's jawline as he admired the strong bone structure.

"You are not in your right mind," Sinestro stated, turning his head away. Hal couldn't help but notice that wasn't an outright request for him to stop. "I must ask you to restrain yourself." There went Hal's hope. Then again, Sinestro hadn't actually answered the question - maybe Hal had a chance after all. Just not now so he did as he was told without protest. 


End file.
